The present invention relates to a microwave oven and, more particularly, to a circuit and a method for preventing corrosion of terminals of a heating chamber temperature detecting thermistor employed in a multifunctional microwave oven having a heater cooking function, microwave heating function and so forth.
In the microwave oven equipped with oven cooking functions, a heating chamber temperature detecting thermistor is furnished for maintaining its internal heating chamber at a predetermined temperature. However, a problem occurs when steam generated from food in a microwave heating mode deposits in the form of water droplets on the thermistor.
It has been customary heretofore that such microwave ovens adopts a circuit configuration where a voltage is applied continuously between the two terminals of the thermistor.
Accordingly, a problem exists in the related art that the terminals of the thermistor are electrolytically corroded before finally being broken.